The Return To Freddy's
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After the events of Birthday At Freddy's, Lucy returns to the pizzeria to get some answers. But when three of her siblings also come to get her back, they all find themselves being hunted down by the haunted animatronics.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **For the anniversary of FNAF. Here's the sequel to Birthday At Freddy's.**

 **Freddy: "That's right its time to play! Ha, Ha, Ha, demonic laughing."**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: 11:50 am**

Lucy had walked three miles from her house to the pizzeria and surprisingly she wasn't tired at all. Instead she was determined, ever since her family came here to celebrate Lola's birthday; she had felt a strong spiritual presences within the place and it was coming from the pizzeria's animatronics. Studying the animatronics Lucy felt great sadness and rage, and it's because of that is why Lucy is standing outside the closed pizzeria.

She wanted to know why the animatronics were emending out great spiritual activity and find out why they were so sad and angry.

Staying silent Lucy approaches the front doors and tries to open them, but of course they were locked so she looked around to find another way in. She walks to the side of the building and looks up the wall to see a vent.

climbing on top of a dumpster Lucy opens the vent hatch and crawls in.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud house,

Lynn had came out from the bathroom, she had a sub before bed and now she was regretting it.

"Oh, I'm never going to do that again."

Lynn slips back into her room, she crawls into her bed and gets comfy under the covers. Lynn moves onto her side and was about to close her eyes, until she looks over to Lucy's bed to see that she wasn't there.

"What the?"

Lynn gets out of bed and walks over to Lucy's bed to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. But they weren't Lucy was really gone, thinking that Lucy was in one of her secret dark places Lynn decided to get Lucy and bring her to bed. But when she checked all of her secret dark place and saw that she wasn't there her big sister instincts kicked in and Lynn started to get worried.

Sure Lucy did leave the house at night for her nightly strolls, but she never left after lights out and that made Lynn more worried.

"Oh man where did Lucy go?"

Something on Lucy's Edwind statue caught Lynn's eyes. It was a note curious Lynn takes the note off of the statue and reads it, as she reads it her eyes become large in shock. After she was done Lynn runs out of her room with the note clenched in her hand, she enters Lincoln's room and shook him franticly.

"Lincoln wake up!"

Lincoln groaned in response, he slowly opens his eyes and looks at Lynn in annoyance. "Lynn what are you doing? It's eleven fifty seven."

"Lincoln, Lucy's gone."

Hearing that Lincoln gets a burst of energy and sits up with panic/worry on his face.

"Gone?! What do you mean she gone?!"

"I mean that Lucy left, and is going back to that pizza place that we went to today."

Hearing that Lincoln remembers the bad experience that happen to him there. The bad experience was basically the arcade machines there kept going into these weird Atari like mini games, one mini game disturbed him the most. It was a game where it showed his pixelated self getting severely beaten by his pixelated sisters, and turning into an animatronic penguin by some puppet thing.

Now hearing that Lucy went back to that place he started to get really worried, of course he should've known that Lucy would go back to a place like that.

"Why would she want to go back to that place?"

Lynn brings out the note in front of Lincoln's vision, "This note explains why."

Lincoln grabs the note out of Lynn's hand and reads it.

 _Dear Lynn or any other member of my family_

 _If your reading this, then you must_

 _know that I'm gone. Don't_

 _worry I didn't run away, I'm_

 _just going back to that_

 _pizzeria that we went to today._

 _I sensed a strong_

 _spiritual active there, and_

 _I want to see what's causing it._

 _I'll be back either in a few hours_

 _or in the morning._

 _From Lucy_

Lincoln drops the note and complete panic was in his eyes. "Oh no, this is horrible."

A sweater then falls onto his lap, "Yeah it is come on we better get her, before she gets in trouble by whoever guards that place."

Lincoln puts the sweater on and gets out of bed, before he puts his shocks and shoes on.

"Should we get the others Lynn?"

"No! They'll only slow us down!"

"But I think we should."

"No time! Now come on!" Lynn picked Lincoln up and placed him over her shoulder, She carries Lincoln all the way downstairs and out of the house. While she carried him, Lincoln had a blank expression on his face.

* * *

Lucy crawled up to a vent gate, "This must be it."

She pushes the gate open and it fell onto the floor with a bang. Going upside down like a bat, Lucy looked around and saw that she was in the dinning area. The dinning area was dark, but not too dark on where she can't see anything in fact she could see everything just find, sure there were some really dark spots but mostly the dinning room was mostly visible.

Falling out of the vent Lucy had landed perfectly on her feet like a cat. She looks over at closed curtain of the show stage and walked up to it; now standing in front of the stage Lucy gets out some candles from her pocket and sets them in a circle around her, she lights them up, and sits down in the middle in an Indian style pose.

She sits there and waits for any spiritual activity. For awhile nothing happens, but that all changes once Lucy heard the clock strike midnight, once it hit midnight the whole atmosphere felt different: the air started to feel thin, the temperature felt cold, and the whole place just felt like it wasn't pleasant. Sensing these Lucy begins her ritual, "Oh sprits can you hear me."

There was no response, but Lucy can feel the temperature getting colder, so cold that her breath was visible. "Sprits please come out, I wont hurt you."

She begins to hear whispers, but they were faint and she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I mean it spirits I wont hurt you, so please tell me why you are so angry and filled with sadness?"

Lucy then heard something on her left, she looks and sees a yellow version of Freddy. It was slumped on the floor, its mouth was wide open, and its eyes were black. Looking at the yellow bear the words it's me flashed in front of Lucy's eyes along with the heads of Freddy and Bonnie.

Suddenly the yellow bear's head came off its body, and flew right at Lucy with the FNAF 2 jumpscare sound. Lucy vision becomes dark as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Lynn and Lincoln were approaching Freddy Fazbear's, they could see the building coming into their sights as they walked closer to it. Lynn had put Lincoln down during the halfway point of their journey, and now they were walking by each other's side.

Lynn: "There it is Lincoln."

"Lucy must be inside already, come on lets go in and get her."

Lincoln and Lynn ran and smacked right into the door, they shake off the pain and Lynn attempts to open it but the door wouldn't budge, which made Lynn frustrated. "Stupid door's locked."

"Okay she didn't go through the door, so she must've found another way in."

"Yeah but where?"

Lincoln looks around the front part of the building, but didn't see anything where Lucy could've entered from. So he went to the side of the building to check, and he saw the open vent that Lucy entered in.

"Lynn I found it."

Lynn who was still trying to break the door down with no success stopped what she was doing and ran to her younger brother's position. Seeing the vent Lynn gives Lincoln a proud smile and playfully punches his arm.

"Nice job bro."

Lincoln rubs his arm, "Yeah thanks."

The two siblings climbed onto the dumpster, Lynn went into the vent first and Lincoln shortly followed.

Lynn: "Okay lets find a vent opening."

"Okay I'm right behind you."

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, she knew she was in a different place.

Looking around Lucy could see that she was in a different pizzeria. She knew this because the layout was different, the color was different, even the animatronics were different (They were the un-withered versions).

Lucy was in front of the stage along with four other children watching the animatronics preform on stage. Looking down at herself Lucy discovered that she wasn't in her body, heck she wasn't even a girl.

"Okay this is weird."

Lucy returns her attention back to the robots, they were moving left and right while singing their song. The robots were also making some noise due to their joints moving, as the robots were ending their song Lucy heard some footsteps approaching her.

Lucy and the other children beside her looks and sees a yellow rabbit holding a plate with a large, vanilla cake walking towards them.

The yellow rabbit speaks in a deep cheery voice. "Hey there kids, guess what you five are the lucky guests."

A girl looks at the rabbit in confusion, "Lucky guests for what?"

"The lucky guests for eating this special cake."

As the children get excited to eat a free cake, Lucy didn't like the look of the rabbit and decided to speak up. "Why are we the special guests."

"Because everyday a group of kids gets chosen to be the special guest, and you five are the lucky ones."

A boy in a brown shirt then speaks up, "Cool"

"Yes cool, now follow me kids and prepare yourselves for a special surprise."

Lucy didn't have any control of the body as the rabbit leads them away from the dinning area, and leads them into a storage room. The storage room was filled with boxes, animatronic torso and heads, and plastic eyes.

Lucy: "This is my kind of room, its dark and creepy and those are my favorite things."

A boy in a green shirt looks around the room in confusion, "This is a weird room to have cake."

The door behind them closes, Lucy and the other kids looked behind them to see the yellow rabbit drop the cake onto the floor and picks up a knife that was on a box.

"And now kids, Its time for the surprise."

He moves slowly towards the cowering kids. With a swipe he slashes the knife into the boy in brown shirts neck, the other kids panic and scream at the horrific sight. The boy green shirt was then grabbed by the throat and was stabbed in the forehead. A girl runs past the rabbit, but felt pain as the knife stabbed her in the back; she falls and was repeatedly stabbed in the back. Another girl jumps on the rabbits back and punches him, but the rabbit reaches and grabbed her by the neck he pulls her out in front of him and stabbed her right in the chest.

Lucy was hiding in the corner in fear as she watched the horrifying slaughter, even for her this was to terrifying. The yellow rabbit drops the girl's body onto the floor and turns his view towards Lucy's hiding spot. Despite her best trying to blend into the darkness, the yellow rabbit moves towards Lucy he grabbed her hair and pulls her out. While he grips her head and held her in place, tears ran down her cheeks.

The rabbit puts his bloody figure to his mouth, "Shh, this is only going to hurt a little."

He stabs her in the stomach and lets her go, letting Lucy's body fall onto the floor as blood gushes out of her body. Her vision starts to go dark and last think she sees is the yellow rabbit taking off his head to reveal a man with purple eyes staring down at her.

Lucy regain her vision, but she couldn't move and her back felt like that she was on the ceiling. Looking down Lucy saw that she had a birds eye view of the storage room and the dead bodies of the dead kids. The room was silent and the smell of death filled the air, suddenly a puppet figure came out from the darkest part of the room. It stares at the bodies in silence.

The puppet pulls out a gift out from thin air and places it in front of a body. Opening it up the puppet takes out a Freddy head and places the head on the child, the puppet does the same to the other children before it disappears from sight. A flash of light filled the room and the four animatronics sat where the kids bodies once laid.

The animatronics get up and their eyes glowed white as their bodies shook violently and their heads twitched in an inhuman fashion. They stop and looked up at Lucy for a few seconds before the yellow bear's head came out from the floor and flew at her again.

* * *

Back at the Loud house.

Luna was in a deep sleep with her headphones playing in her ears. Todays events had really freaked out; through out the day at the pizzeria Luna had felt intimated by the robots there. They just kept starring at her the whole time she was their, even one of the robots mascots named Foxy went crazy and nearly stabbed her eye out. Even after they left the place Luna still felt uneasy.

"Bang!"

Luna was startled and sat up on her bed, in the process of this her headphones came off and landed by her side. She turns her head left to right trying find the source of the bang, but instead she saw some movement in the corner of her eye. Luna looks towards the closet and saw the doors close.

"What the hell?"

Luna drops out of her bunk and grabs a flashlight that was on top of the shelve. Moving to the closet Luna grabs the closet door and slowly open it, she turns the flashlight on and was face to face with a nightmarish version of Foxy. Its mouth full of sharp teeth was open, and his red eyes stared into her soul, it lunges forward at her but Luna slammed the closet door on its face.

The closet doors banged hard and they shook as Nightmare Foxy kept banging against it. Luna then looks over to her roommates bed in pure panic, "LUAN! GET UP AND HELP ME DUDE!"

There was no response from her roommate, instead the sounds of small growls filled the room. Shinning the flashlight to Luan's bed, Luna saw three little, nightmarish bears shaking on the bed; they merged together and formed a nightmarish version of Freddy. Nightmare Freddy crawls over to the end of the bed, it places its clawed hands on the head board and stares at her.

"This can't be real."

Nightmare Foxy's hook smashes through the wood above her, it swings down Luna jumps out of the way as it nearly hit her. Luna gets up and heads for the door, she opens it and found herself starring at a chest. She looks up to find Nightmare Bonnie looking down at her, it slashes its claws at Luna but she ducks and the claws just slashed off puffs of her hair which fall onto the floor like leaves.

Luna turns her body to the window, but standing in front of it was Nightmare Chica. Seeing that she was surrounded Luna looks at all of the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy gets off of Luan's bed, Nightmare Foxy had broken through the closet door, and both Nightmare Bonnie and Chica walked up to her.

Nightmare Bonnie then grabs her under her armpits and lifts her to its face. Luna feels its breath hit her and it wreaked bad, "Can't we talk about this dude."

Nightmare Bonnie ignores her and stuffs her head into its mouth, with a chomp it crushes her head like a watermelon.

Luna woke up screaming, she stops screaming and breathed heavily, seeing that she was on her bed well and alive Luna sighed in relieve. "Oh thank god it was just a dream."

Feeling her heart pumping against her chest and that her throat was dry. Luna gets out of bed and out of her room, as she headed towards the stairs Luna looked up towards Lincoln's room and much to her surprise Lincoln's door was open. This was unusual because whenever Lincoln went to bed, he always closed his door. Seeing that now his door was open concern started to fill within her.

Now ignoring her dried throat Luna enters Lincoln's room, only to see that he wasn't there. Now worriment took full control of her body, Luna looks around the room frantically searching for clues to where her brother had went. Looking down at the floor Luna saw the note, she picks the note and reads it. Like Lynn and Lincoln before her Luna's eyes went wide in panic and only two words escaped her mouth.

"Oh no"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Lynn and Lincoln crawled through the vents of Freddy's, and they knew right from the start that they were lost. The vents had many twists and turns, so it was easy for someone to get lost in the. The two had been in the vents for twenty minutes and the two were getting a little claustrophobic from being in there for so long.

Lynn then spots some light ahead, "Linc, I see a light."

Lincoln tries to look past Lynn to see, but since the vents were not that big all he could see was Lynn's rear end. "You do?"

"Yeah, come on."

Lynn leads Lincoln to the light, the light was coming from a vent opening. Looking down the opening Lynn could see a small office with a desk that had monitors and a fan on it; on the both sides of the office were open doorways with windows next to them.

"What do you see Lynn?"

"It looks like a security office."

"Do you see a guard?"

"No it looks like its disserted."

"Or he or she caught Lucy."

"Maybe, come on lets head down."

With a kick Lynn busts the vent opened and drops down, she nearly hits the black chair that was their, but overall she was alright. Lincoln drops down shortly afterwards and Lynn catches him in mid fall Lynn gently places Lincoln down on his feet, and together the two looked at the front wall of the office. On the wall was a poster that had the three, main animatronics on it with the words celebrate above them; next to the poster was a couple kids drawings and next to the kids drawings was a stuffy of Chica's cupcake. Also above the kids drawings was a clock that read twelve-fifty-five am.

The two siblings then looked to the doorways, the two had notice that were two red and blue buttons at the side of the doorways. Above the buttons were the words door and light, curious Lynn pushes the lights button and outside the door a light came on and lit some of the right hallway, Lynn pushed it again to shut it off. Lincoln then pushed the door button on the left doorway and a heavy metal door slammed down, which made the two siblings jump.

The two looked at the metal door in fascination. "Why do they have a metal door like this in a children's pizzeria?"

Lincoln: "Maybe its for keeping out burglars."

"Come on Lincoln, what person would rob a kids pizzeria."

"Maybe desperate ones."

Lynn pushes the door button and the door opened, "Whatever, we gotta find Lucy."

"But where could she be Lynn?"

"I don't know, but she's somewhere."

Something on the chair then catches Lincoln's attention, it was a tablet that was laying face down on the chair. Lincoln walks over and picks it up, he clicks a button on left, bottom corner. It turns on and shows a camera feed of the show stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were standing there frozen in place as if they were performing a show.

"Hey Lynn check it out, I found the thing that controls the cameras."

"Yeah that's nice and all Lincoln, but we need to start looking for Lucy."

An idea pops into Lincoln's head, "That's it I can search for her through the cameras, and you can search through the building."

Lynn likes the idea and agrees to it, so she goes out through the left door and walked down the hall towards the dinning area. Lincoln gets on the chair, he gets himself comfy before he looks through the cameras.

On the show stage camera Freddy's, Bonnie's, and Chica's heads were turned and were staring right at the camera, "That's weird, weren't their heads turn in the other direction?"

* * *

Lynn walked into the dinning room, she looks around the room looking for any clues of what Lucy might of left behind, she then sees something near the show stage and walks over to investigate, unaware that to her side at the pirates cove curtain a metal hook comes out from the curtain.

Walking up to the show stage Lynn looks down to see burned out candles in a circle; normally seeing these in her room Lynn knew that Lucy had been here and that she was close. Lynn looks around the room again, but due to some parts of the area being so dark, she couldn't see anything.

"Lucy are you in here?"

No response, so Lynn calls out again, but their was still no response.

"Where can she be?"

Lynn takes another look around again, until she looks in the direction of the bathroom. "Maybe she's in the bathroom."

She moves off towards the bathroom, at pirates cove Foxy moved his head out and watched as Lynn entered the restroom area.

* * *

In the office Lincoln switched from camera to camera, he had checked the dinning room, west/east hallways, west/east hallway corners, and finally the restrooms. On the restroom camera he could see Lynn enter from the bottom, she disappeared from the camera view as she entered the girls bathroom.

Lincoln then switches to the camera that was placed at pirates cove, the camera showed that the curtain for pirates cove was wide open and the 'out of order' sign had changed to the words 'it's me'.

Lincoln never saw Foxy, so he didn't know if there was supposed to be an animatronic behind it. But he knew that the curtain was closed when his family had came to the place, so he thought that it was strange that it was wide open now.

* * *

Lynn checked every stall in the girls bathroom, but didn't find Lucy in any of them. She then checked every corner of the bathroom, but again couldn't find her.

"Dang it Lucy, why do you have to be so hard to find?"

In frustration Lynn punches the wall hard which had made little cracks. Lynn then goes to the bathroom door and opens it, a hook then comes down and slashes a deep cut into her left shoulder it goes out of the shoulder and Lynn screamed in pain as blood came oozing out.

Clutching her shoulder, Lynn looks up and was horrified to see Foxy standing in the doorway with his bloodstain hook raised. Foxy looked at her with those yellow eyes, his mouth was opening and closing, along with his eye patch flipping up and down. Foxy moves in and gets closer to Lynn, with a swing he slashes towards Lynn's head, but Lynn ducks it, she felt the wind brush past her hair.

Foxy swung downwards Lynn doges it and was on Foxy's side, she kicks his legs. Foxy stumbled side ways but grabbed the sink to keep himself upright, Lynn used this time to get up and run.

Lynn runs out of the girls bathroom and raced out of the restroom area, only to bump into something as she reentered the dinning area. The bump made her go back a couple steps, Lynn looks at the thing that she bumped into and was staring at a yellow chest with a bib that says LET'S EAT! on it. Lynn shakes in fear as she motion her head upward and saw the face of Chica starring at her.

Chica raises her arms at Lynn and lets out a loud screech from her voice box, to Lynn the screech sounded like a child screaming. Chica lunges towards Lynn, but again Lynn dodged the oncoming attack and started running towards the office. She enters the right hallway and could hear Chica's metal feet walking behind her, Lynn enters the office and closed the two doors, Lincoln looks at his sister in concern especially when he saw the massive cut on her shoulder.

He puts the monitor down on the desk and rushes to help aid his sister.

"Lynn what happen to you?!"

"THAT FOX ANIMATRONIC STABBED ME!"

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH, IT STABBED ME WITH ITS HOOK!"

As Lynn talks Lincoln open a drawer which had a box of tissues in them, he uses them clean her arm before he wrapped them up in a bandage around her arm.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS PLACE LINCOLN!"

"Yeah a robot just stabbed you."

"Not just that one, I think all the robots are alive."

"That's not good."

"Yeah it is, and theirs no telling on what they did to Lucy."

"What are we going to do Lynn?"

"I don't know but-" Lynn then notices a phone on the desk. Smiling with hope Lynn picks it up and dialed 911, the phone rings until it was answered, but instead of hearing a 911 operator, Lynn hears a mans voice from the other end.

Phone guy: "Uh, hello, hello, uh, who am I speaking to?"

"This Lynn Loud! I need to speak to the police me, my younger brother and sister are trapped in here."

"Oh I can't get you the police, but I'll assure you and your younger siblings you'll be fine."

Lynn's left eye twitches in anger. "FINE! I WAS JUST ATTACKED!"

"You were! Oh that's not good, um, how old are you and your younger siblings?"

"I'm thirteen, my little brother is eleven, and my little sister is eight."

"Oh okay then your sister fine, but you and your younger brother are in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the animatronics don't harm any kids that are locked in there that are under ten, but they do go after ones that are above ten."

"What why?"

"I don't know they just do. But anyway you gotta make sure they don't catch you."

"Why?"

"Because they'll stuff you into a suit."

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad."

"It would be if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devises. And seeing how your height is to their chest, you are going to be really crushed in there."

Lynn face went into shock, "But don't worry you should be fine as long you manage to reach 6am, and don't waste any power."

"What?"

"Yeah the building has a limited power supply after hours, so I recommend that you don't have the doors closed for to long."

"But we got both doors close."

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT GOOD! THEY TAKE AWAY LOTS OF POWER ESPICIALLY IF YOUR TALKING ON THE PH-"

The phone cuts, the light from the office turns off, and both doors go up as the power goes out. Lynn drops the phone and she and Lincoln go to the corner of the office, they held onto each other as they heard heavy footsteps were coming their way. From the left doorway Freddy's face lit up in the darkness and the toreador march started playing from Freddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Freddy stood at the doorway, lighting up his face as he played the toreador march. Lynn and Lincoln were holding each other in fear, as they put their backs against the back wall. The two watched Freddy stare at them with those blue eyes, Freddy gets closer to the doorway and placed his hand on the doorframe, he then enters through the door frame and gets about one foot away from the siblings.

Freddy shuts off the music and stares down at them, his head moves from side to side. With quick movements Freddy leans down and screech's at them, showing off his plastic teeth and endoskeleton teeth. He grabs Lincoln by the neck and lifts him off the floor while still having his back against the wall. Lincoln struggles to breath as Freddy tightens his grip on his neck, as Lincoln chokes and struggles for air, Freddy's eyes turn red.

Seeing Lincoln being choked Lynn's big sister instincts kicked in; even though fear was still present in her, her protective side was growing stronger. Grabbing the chair she lifts it over her head, "Get your hands off my little brother, you ugly metal trash!" Smacking Freddy in the side, the force makes Freddy let go of Lincoln, and he drops onto the floor while Freddy shakes off the blow. Freddy grabs the chair and forces it out of Lynn's hands, he throws it and the chair crashes hard on the desk breaking the back part off.

Freddy turns to Lynn just as Lincoln got up and was behind Lynn, "Bro, now is the time to run!"

"With you on that Lynn!"

The two ran out through the other doorway, behind them Freddy stood in the doorway watching them run out the office and pass the window as they ran down the hallway.

Lynn and Lincoln exit the hallway and move to the left, but they saw Bonnie come out of the other hallway, before Bonnie moved his head to stare at their direction they ducked behind one of the tables.

The two breathed rabidly in great fear, but their breathing was to loud and Bonnie could hear them clearly.

Bonnie slowly moves in the direction of the table, his metal footsteps bang loudly as he get closer to the table. Placing his hand on the table, he peers over it to see that Lynn and Lincoln weren't there.

Lynn and Lincoln were hiding under the table, they covered each others mouths as they watched Bonnie's feet through the bottom of the tablecloth that covered the table. Bonnie remain motionless there, although they could his gears and other mechanical parts move as he moves his waist around trying to find them among the tables. Bonnie's feet then moved to the side of the table, Lynn and Lincoln huddle more closer and remain still fearing that if they make any sound it would be the end for them.

Finally after what felt like forever Bonnie moved away from the table, and the heavy metal banging faded off into the distance. The two quietly sighed in relieve, they still held onto each other with Lynn holding Lincoln very close to her, and Lincoln holding her close to him. As they sat there under the table, the two were trying to figure out on how to get out of this place alive, while small parts of their minds our glad to know that these things wont hurt Lucy.

* * *

Lucy could only see blackness as she started to regain conciseness, her eyes flickered opened slowly before they became wide open. Though her vision was blurry at first eventually they came into focus and the first thing she sees is a series of empty animatronic masks on shelves.

"Where am I?"

Lucy was sat up against a wall, so she had to grip it in order to get herself up right; it was hard at first due to dizziness taking over, but Lucy manage shake it off and got to her full height.

Looking around the room Lucy could tell that she was in a backstage room for the animatronics parts. On the shelves were heads of the four main mascots, on other shelves were arms, legs, and torso's. on the floor their was a complete endoskeleton with it's head staring at the floor, and on a table was a Freddy suit sitting down on it. Lucy looked at the Freddy suit and knew something was wrong, the eyeballs looked to life like, their was human looking teeth inside the mouth, and it smelled of death.

Though regretting it a little bit, Lucy climbed onto the table and grabbed the mask. With a few hard tugs the mask came off revealing a crushed human head: the eye sockets were out of the skull, the nose was broken off, the top and sides of the head was broken so you could see a bit of brain, and their was blood covering the whole face. Lucy gasped at the grossest sight and falls off the table and landed on the floor hard.

Lucy ignores the pain and crawls herself back to another wall, as she looks up at the dead human being, sure Lucy loved things that are dead but this was to much even for her. "This was a bad idea, I need to get out of here."

Lucy gets up and runs to the door, but it wouldn't budged as she pulled on it. Lucy then looks around the room for other means of escaping and spotted her trusty friend the air vent. It was located on top of one of the shelves, letting out a small smile Lucy rushes toward the shelves and climbed to the top but the shelves couldn't support her weight and collapse under her. She and the wooden shelves landed on the floor with her landing on top of them.

"Ow."

A black, three finger hand came to Lucy and offers her a hand. Lucy looks up to see what the hand was attach to and saw that it were attach to the puppet.

* * *

Outside the restaurant Luna had arrived at the scene, Luna looks at the place in fear.

"Aw man I don't want to be here, but I gotta get my little siblings."

Luna knew that the doors would be locked, so she searched for another way in she found the same vent that the others went in before, and used it to enter the place though it was a bit cramped as she entered.

"I hope their okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Lucy and the Puppet stared at each other in silence, with the Puppet's hand still offering to help Lucy up. Lucy didn't take the offer and shook in fear instead, she then hears a calm voice come from the puppet.

"Don't be afraid dear child, me and the others wont hurt you."

"Yeah sure you wouldn't, just look what you did to that person over there."

The Puppet takes a brief look at the person crushed in the Freddy suit. "He disserved it, he stepped into this place and he lost his right to live.

"What do you mean?"

"An adult or teenager are never allowed in this place after hours. Especially if they wear purple."

"Why?'

"Purple was the clothes color of our killer, and we will not rest till we get our revenge."

"But this guy isn't your killer."

"Yeah, but you'll never know when we do catch him or her."

The puppet then notices that Lucy had the look of fear on her face, "Don't worry we wont hurt you, you'll be allowed to leave at six am."

Lucy stood up, "But I don't wanna be here all night."

"Don't worry their are others places that could be more worse to be trapped in than this place."

"Really like how?"

"Well you could be trapped in a forest with a tall man with tentacles coming after you, or you could be trapped in a house where tiny furry creatures that are like us come after you while you try to peak at your Christmas presents, or you could be trapped in an abandoned cartoon studio being chased by a demon made out of ink, or finally be trapped in a street with a neighbor who hides a secret in his basement. So their are many other places that can be worse than this place."

"I see what you mean, but I still don't want to be here."

"To bad, you are trapped here until morning."

The Puppet then begins to floats back towards the darkness.

Lucy held out her arm towards the retreating puppet, "Wait!"

"Don't worry I will be here if you need me."

The puppet disappears into the darkness, leaving Lucy alone in the backroom.

* * *

Lynn and Lincoln were still hiding under the table, around them they could hear the animatronics moving around the restaurant.

"Hey, B-B-Bonnie."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah Chica."

"Let's find Freddy and reunite the band (Child like cries)."

"Good idea Chica, I wanna (murder) rock the house down."

"Argh mate's, lets go on adventure and find some treasure (join me in death)."

Chica: "Sorry Foxy, but we don't have time for an adventure."

Foxy: "Aw, (Be trapped here with us forever)."

Lynn and Lincoln shivered as they listen to them, Lincoln then turns to Lynn and whispers, "What are we going to do Lynn?"

"I don't know Lincoln."

They then hushed up as they heard one of them move towards their position, the two looked under the tablecloth and saw orange, chicken like feet move past the table once they were gone Lynn looks around the table before coming up with an idea.

"Okay Lincoln I got an idea, when their not looking we crawl under to the other tables. When get to the last we make a run for the front door."

"But the door's locked."

"Oh yeah, then well have to find a way back into the vents, those things are to big to follow."

"Good idea Lynn, when do we start?"

"We start when all of them are in a different room."

"Got it."

They waited there and listen carefully, they could still hear their metal footsteps banging against the floor. They could hear them move around from the show stage all the way back to the hallways. The noises of the banging footsteps faded, and they took this time to move Lynn took the lead; the two crawled to the end of the table Lynn peaks out to see if the cost was clear seeing that it was they moved out from under one table into another.

They stopped when they heard the footsteps coming back, the footsteps came close to the table and walked past it back towards the show stage. The footsteps then stopped leaving the place in complete silence. Lynn and Lincoln didn't move an inch they knew that they were out there and they didn't want to risk making any noise. They then heard a loud thump behind them. They look and saw Freddy coming through the tablecloth he crawls the first half of his body under the table, he raises his upper body up and looks at the two, he then lets out a laugh and crawled towards them pushing the chairs aside as he moved.

The siblings screamed and crawled quickly away from the pressuring bear. They crawled towards the end of the table with Freddy crawling closer to them, suddenly the table cloth was picked up and the head of Bonnie poked down and stared at Lynn. Lynn lets out a shriek and crawls out of the table by going left, Lincoln went right and got out just as Freddy slammed his hand down where Lincoln's foot was.

The two ran in separate directions Lynn ran towards the bathroom and Lincoln ran to the left hallway. Bonnie turned his head from Lynn to Lincoln several times, he didn't know which ones to go after so he just stood there in confusion. Freddy however slowly got out from under the table, after he was fully out Freddy gets up to his full height. With a glance at each other Freddy motions Bonnie to go after Lincoln while he goes after Lynn.

Lincoln ran down the hallway passing the children drawings, he then stops halfway down the hallway as he sees Foxy standing at the end of the hallway. Foxy torso jerks rabidly and his mouth opens with a terrible squeak.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, What have ye here!"

Lincoln then turns back to the way he came, and saw Bonnie standing at the end of the hallway, "Come here you little rascal, and let me (Torture) play with you. For hours and hours of fun! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Lincoln was now trapped, he looks back and forth at the two robots as they walked towards him with Foxy scraping the wall with his hook and Bonnie lumbering towards him.

Lincoln then saw a door, smiling in relieve Lincoln ran to it, open it, went inside and closed it just as Bonnie and Foxy reached for him. Lincoln turns on the light to see he was in a supply closet, Lincoln then grabs a broom and puts it on the knob locking the door. Behind the door he could hear immense banging and the door shook, Lincoln backs into back of another wall and sits down holding his knees as fears grips deep into him and tears start to flow down his cheek.

* * *

With Lynn she also had her back against a wall of the restroom area, Freddy and Chica were slowing advancing towards her like predators ready to strike.

"Don't suppose we can't talk this over."

They ignore her and moved closer to her.

Freddy: "Hey buddy your (Going to die like me) n-n-not following the rules!"

Chica the stretched her arms at Lynn and rushes towards her. Before Lynn could do anything Chica screeched at her and punched her hard in the face knocking her out. Chica and Freddy grabbed both her legs and together dragged her away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Luna was having some difficulty going through the vents. Unlike her siblings before her who had no trouble going around the vents. Luna was having the exact opposite due to the fact that she was older and a bit taller.

"Bloody hell these vents are tight."

Luna continued to slowly moved slowly through the vents, they creaked and groaned under her weight. Until they couldn't support her anymore the vent floor broke open and Luna fell out and landed hard on the floor. Luckily she didn't break anything just had some pain that erupt on her stomach and chest.

Luna slowly got up to her knees, "Oh Blamey, that hurt." Luna then lifts her head up and found herself staring face to face with a yellow rabbit. Luna jumped back in fright, she crawls back from it until she hit a wall.

Breathing heavily Luna looks at the yellow rabbit, it was decayed with some green spots appearing on the chest, their were holes on the chest, arms, and legs, and the left ear was broken off with some wires sticking out of the missing ear socket. Looking at it Luna could see that it hadn't move from the spot for years, now calmed down Luna gets closer to it. She pulls the animatronic out from the wall and made it lean forward to where the head was touching its feet.

Looking at its back there was hand crank, curious Luna turns the crank and could hear the stuff inside the suit move until the sounds of three loud clanks were heard.

"Hmm, well that was interesting." Luna then shakes her head, "Come on Luna focus, you need to find your siblings. Now how do I get out of here?"

Luna looks around the room and could see three arcade machines, broken pipes, a box with toy animatronic heads inside, and a lever on the wall. Seeing the lever Luna walks up to it and pulls it; the wall shakes before it rises slowly into the ceiling. After the wall went up it revealed the restroom area, Luna comes out of the hidden room and looks around the area for anything that could help find her sisters and brother.

But she couldn't find anything, so she goes into the dinning area and saw the horrific sight of Freddy and Chica dragging her sister towards the back room door.

"Oh my god, what are they going to do with her?"

Not wanting to find out Luna looks down at the floor and spots a random ball that was on the floor. She picks it up and throws it, the ball hits the back of Freddy's head. Freddy stops in his tracks along with Chica, he lets go of Lynn's leg and slowly turns his body around to face Luna.

Locking eyes with each other Luna's eyes were filled with fear while Freddy's were filled with pure rage. Freddy's body shook and his head twitches as his eyes turn ghostly white. He stretches his arms out and charges at her with surprising speed, Luna screams and runs in the direction where she came from, she runs back into the secret room, but seeing that their was nowhere else to go Luna realized that she was in a dead end.

She looks back to see Freddy enter the restroom area, and run straight at her. But when he reached the secret room Freddy stopped in his tracks and shook violently, seeing that he wasn't moving towards her Luna looks down on the floor and spots one of the broken up water pipes and picks it up. She charges at him and violently hits Freddy with it.

First she hits the head knocking few gears and wires out, she then hits the chest and makes him fall on his back. Bashing and hitting the robot multiple times knocking out many parts, and tearing the robots limbs out. With one final blow Luna knocks Freddy's head off and it rolled a few feet from the body, knocking the top hat from his head off which landed perfectly upright.

After the beating she looks down at the smashed robot as sparks came out from the chest, neck, legs, and arms.

Looking back on the events that just happen Luna got an idea, seeing that Freddy freeze up when he reached the secret room which allowed her to beat the animatronic into scrap. Luna decided that she could used this advantage to lure the robots here and smash everyone of them and after that she could safely retrieve her siblings and get the hell out of this place.

* * *

Still in the closet Lincoln watch in terror as the closet door shook in the impacts of the animatronics fists.

Lincoln: "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Bonnie: "Come on buddy! We just want to be your friend!"

"Yeah matey, we can go on an adventure and get treasure from that land lover Freddy. But don't get to close to my trusty hook, I might accidently poke you with it (Maybe I can gorge your eye out or short out your intestines)."

The doors banged heavily again making the broom go down a bit which made the door open a little bit, and Lincoln could see Bonnie's eyes looking at him. Lincoln shook in fear, he knew that it would be a matter of time before the two robots would eventually break down the door and do whatever horrible stuff they could do to him.

The door banged again, and the broom went lower, "Oh I'm dead."

Suddenly Bonnie's eyes moved away from the door, and he could see him looking in the other direction. Bonnie then moved away from the door leaving Lincoln with Foxy who was still banging on the door.

* * *

Luna led Bonnie away from the closet and to the secret room.

Bonnie does the same thing that Freddy did when he reached the secret room, he twitched his head and shook his body. Luna ran up to Bonnie with the pipe and smashed him in the chest with it, knocking him down on his back. She bashes his head off his body which removed both his ears out and his head landed on the far right of Freddy's head. Luna then bashes the rest of the body apart.

When she was done Luna wiped off some sweat that had formed on her forehead.

"Two down, two to go."

* * *

In the backroom, Lucy was sitting next to the broken shelf. After her talk with the puppet she had just sat at that spot not making a sound, while she waited for six am. Looking at her watch Lucy saw that it was three-forty am.

Suddenly the back room door burst open as Chica came in while still dragging Lynn. Seeing Chica with her sister, Lucy gets up in alarm. She watches Chica place her sister on the table next to the man stuffed in the Freddy suit, Chica then moves to one of shelves that were still intact and pulls out a torso piece of Bonnie. Chica then heads back towards Lynn, but she was stopped as Lucy came in front of her with arms stretched out in front of Lynn.

"No don't do it, she doesn't mean you no harm."

Chica shoves Lucy away with one hand making her drop onto the floor. Returning her attention back to Lynn, Chica places the Bonnie torso next to Lynn. She then picks her up and held her above the torso

But just as she was about to shove her in it, Chica suddenly drops her, Lynn's body bumped off the top of the torso and landed on the floor with a thud.

Lucy watches Chica stand there in confusion and relieve, Chica then turns around and walks out of the room. With Chica gone Lucy crawls over to her knocked out sister and placed her head on her lap while stroking her hair, "Come on Lynn. Please wake up."

* * *

Chica was lured towards the secret room, she does the same thing that her fellow animatronics before her did. Luna smashed her apart in a matter of seconds, breaking the bottom part of her beak. Her head was then torn off and it landed to the left of Bonnie's head.

Luna breathed heavily, she was getting out of breath as she kept doing this but it was worth it. She had just saved her sister from death and with the three animatronics dismantled there was only one left. One that she looked forward to smashed up; the animatronic that nearly tore her eye out.

* * *

With another bang at the door the broom stick went down further, with Bonnie gone it took Foxy a few more bangs to get the broom down. Finally with one more bang the broom fell down and the door open, Foxy stood at the doorway looking at Lincoln who had formed into a ball.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, T-t-t-time for you to w-w-walk the plank."

Raising his hook up Foxy prepares to jump on him, but a presence close to him stopped him. He turns and sees Luna at the end of the hallway. Looking at her Foxy's body was filled with vengeful rage. Luna then runs off Foxy gives chase, he chases her past the dinning room and into the restroom area, if he paid attention then he could've saw his fellow robots broken and smashed on the floor. But he didn't as he was to focus on getting Luna, he gets close to the room but suddenly he stopped and a flashing screen filled his vision that said, 'ERROR!' 'ANIMATRONICS NOT ALLOWED IN SAFE ROOM!' SYESTEMS SUTTING DOWN!'

Next thing Foxy knew he felt the pipe smash against his mouth and his bottom jaw broke off, the pipe then hit his head and it flew off and landed in-between Freddy's and Chica's head. His body collapses onto the floor and Luna dismantled it.

When Luna was done, she had sweat coming down her body and was heavy breathing. Around her the floor was littered with severed arms, legs, torsos, and small gears and parts.

"Whew! Finally done, now that these guys are out of the way time to go get my siblings."

Luna leaves the restroom area, unaware that the four animatronic heads were glowing. The lights then started to rabidly flicker, suddenly the four spirits of the murder children were floating above the heads. The spirits looked at each other for a moment before they looked down at their broken bodies, they all closed their eyes and started crying.

The puppet then appears from the boys bathroom and puts his hand on one of the children. "What's wrong dear child?"

The child points to the destroyed animatronics. Seeing that their bodies were broken the Puppet gets angry, "Don't worry, I'll go get the person who this to you and then we will take this person out."

* * *

Luna walks across the dinning room towards the backroom she was going get Lucy and Lynn while making sure that they were alright, then she'll go get Lincoln and after that they would all get the hell out of this place. But when Luna was walking past the stage she felt a cold presence watching her, looking to her left Luna saw the Puppet floating in-between two tables.

The Puppet moves his head to the side before he speaks, "Are you the one? Are you the one that murdered and hurt the children?"

"What? I didn't kill any children, I would never kill anyone."

"Yes you did, you had just done it and I know your the one that murdered us."

"But Puppet dude, I didn't hurt any children and I am no murderer."

"Well it really doesn't matter even if you weren't the one. You still hurt the children and I believe that a slow painful death is in order." The puppet slowly moves closer to Luna making her backup a bit, "I believe that suffering will teach a good lesson to your soul."

Golden Freddy then appears in front of Luna and says in a deep voice, "YOUR SOUL!"

Luna backs away from Golden Freddy before she turns and runs back towards the secret room, Golden Freddy and the Puppet watches her retreat.

"You can't run or hide, no matter where you go we will find you and mutilate you. By stepping foot into this place, you have lost your right to live."

Golden Freddy: "NOW DIE!"

* * *

Luna was beyond terrified as she ran into the secret room, leaning against the one of the arcade machines Luna recaps on what just happen earlier. She didn't want to die, she didn't want her siblings to die, but she didn't know what to do sure most of the animatronics were destroyed but there was now that puppet thing and the yellow bear. Suddenly the room got very cold and Luna felt eyes watching her, Luna turns around to see five sprits of dead children blocking the exit.

The children sprits were ghostly white with no details on them, the only things that were on the sprits were tear marks running down their angry eyes. The child in the middle moves in towards her, Luna raises her hands up as she backs away from the angry sprit. She backs up until her foot hits something looking down Luna saw the yellow rabbit suit.

Coming up with an idea Luna grabs the suit, takes off the head, puts her feet in it first, then she hoists the torso up and since the suit was design for an adult the end of the torso reached to the bottom of her chin, Luna then puts her arms in, and finally Luna places the mask on. After putting on the suit Luna turns to look at sprits they had the look of fear in their eyes and the one that had moved towards her was now backing away.

"Oh, you little dudes are afraid of this thing aren't you?"

Luna let out a few laughs, now she had something that scare these ghosts and she can use it to get to her sisters and brother. Above her though was a broken pipe that still had water in it, a few drops of water drips down from it and enters the suit, the water droplets hits the spring locks.

Luna lets out a few more laughs at the ghosts before a loud snapping sound filled the air.

"What was that?"

Suddenly the endoskeleton parts around her chest and belly pierced right into her skin. A massive pool of blood comes out from the suit and onto the floor, Luna lets out blood curdling screams of pain as she felt the sharp animatronic parts cut deep into her skin and pierce her internal organs and break her bones.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Another set of spring locks come loose and animatronic parts on the legs cut deep into her legs and waist, making Luna to fall in a sat up position against the wall. Her human legs were then cut off as the endoskeleton legs pushed in. Some chunks of where pushed through the holes adding chunks of flesh onto the massive bloodstain floor.

"OH GOD THIS HURTS SO BAD!"

Finally the spring locks on the head comes off and Luna's head was crushed; the endoskeleton neck pushes into her neck destroying her vocal cords and wind pipe leaving Luna to choke. The eyes of the animatronic then lodges into her eyes, and two sharp pieces of metal impaled right through her bottom lip and to the tip of her nose.

Luna twitches violently on the floor as more blood and chunks of flesh fall onto the floor. Soon her twitches started to slow and weak gasps were heard, Luna stopped twitching and with one final weak breath the yellow rabbits head went down and remain motionless as blood gushes down it.

While this whole event happen the children were watching with the looks of happiness on their faces, and when the yellow rabbit stopped moving they shut their eyes and the ghosts that were blocking the exit moved back into their respectful animatronic heads while the fifth child just faded away.

* * *

Lincoln exited out the closet and enters the dinning room, he checks to see if the coast was clear seeing that it was Lincoln walks down the dinning room all the way to the backroom door. He peaks in and sees Lucy sitting next to the still ko Lynn.

Lincoln runs in and sits down from across from Lucy, Lucy looks up and gives him a smile.

"Hi Lincoln."

Lincoln puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her into a hug, "Lucy thank god your safe."

"Yeah, but I hope the same can be said for Lynn."

Then as if on cue Lynn stirred a bit before she slowly opens her eyes.

Lynn rubs her head to shake away the soreness,"Ow my head."

Lynn then felt arms around her as Lucy and Lincoln laid down next to her and hugged her tightly. Lynn smiles at the affection before she shakes them off, they all got to their feet and Lynn punches Lucy in the shoulder.

Lucy rubs her shoulder as she said in her regular monotone voice,"Ow."

Lynn: "Lucy what were you thinking!"

"Sorry Lynn, I just wanted to see what was causing the spiritual presence."

"Well that was a great idea! Thanks to you we nearly got killed a couple times! When we get home you better get ready to owe us!"

"Okay that's a perfect punishment for my actions."

Lincoln: "Speaking of home we should get out here right now."

Lynn: "Huh, oh yeah right."

The three used the vent in the backroom to get out, they got up their by turning themselves into a human totem pole with Lucy on top, Lincoln on the middle, and Lynn on the bottom. The three crawled through the vents until they got from the vent by the dumpster, once they were out the three siblings ran home not daring to look back at the cursed pizzeria.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

When the three got home Lincoln and his two sisters went their separate ways back to their rooms. They had trouble falling asleep, and whenever they did they just had nightmares about the animatronics coming after them, so the three just sat up on their beds and stayed wide awake for the remainder of the night.

The next day the three were extremely tired and were moving like zombies as they came out of their rooms to begin the day. Their parents and the other sisters notice this but they all thought that they had a bad night, and Lynn, Lucy, and Lincoln didn't dare tell any of them that they went to Freddy's last night because one they wouldn't believe what they experienced there and two they would all get in trouble because it was the number one rule to never leave the house after curfew, a rule that Luna often broke.

Speaking of Luna there was no sign of her at breakfast at first the Loud family wasn't concern because they thought that Luna went out to her friends house. But after she didn't return to dinner they were starting to get worried. Rita and Lynn Sr. called her friends houses but received shocking news that Luna wasn't at their houses all day. The whole house was now filled with worry while the parents phone the police, the siblings took matters into their hands with the younger ones drawing missing poster signs and the older ones went out to find her.

Throughout the week the family along with their friends and neighbors were looking for Luna all over town. But as weeks pasts and turn into months the search was dropped and it left the whole family devastated especially the ones that had close a relationship with Luna. The Loud house was quite with no one doing their usual activity's instead they were all sitting on the couch quietly crying to themselves over the missing family rocker.

* * *

At Freddy's the secret room was sealed up again hiding Luna's crushed body from the light of day.

The yellow rabbit suit was sitting against the wall with dried blood around it, inside the suit was Luna's decaying body with the animatronics' endoskeleton fused with her internal organs. The suits mouth was open reveling Luna's mouth as it had look of screaming on her face.

On the show stage Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all fixed up and were standing motionless. The animatronics heads then turns and looks at the readers.

Chica: "I-I-I-It's pizza time, and I'm sure am hungry (Cries of despair).

Bonnie: Ha, ha it's time to rock with your favorite bunny (No Escape!).

Freddy's eyes then turn red as he stares at the readers, "Its always a fun time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." He then laughs deeply, suddenly Foxy pops out and screeches at the readers.

The End


End file.
